


Rotten clementines

by Crow_blood



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Has No Chill, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blood, Changelings, Dark Side Rey, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injury, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, M/M, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Self-Harm, Shapeshifting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_blood/pseuds/Crow_blood
Summary: Au where kylo doesn't destroy the "academy" and everyoneSnokes a dick as steals more force sensitive brats for his army.Myron wasn't expecting to not be valuable when she first started working with the first order. Being a "female" has it's disadvantages. Even though she could be male and was originally male, it's not like anyone truely care.In the end she just became another pet to another group of strong commanding people just like the ones at the academy
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jmzXLW6lBzyEGf6F-EfGTFHwLGZg6PMkUBDyRrGj49E/edit?usp=drivesdk
> 
> A bit on the story  
> Minor spoilers. It explains everything  
> Even has Myron's ref!

Being assigned to General Hux served to be an extremely difficult task. I may have been force sensitive and I may have been trained for years but the men had no use for females in their ranks. I, essentially, was Hux's pet. Running errands and collecting written reports, bringing him his tea and coffee and having to go plannet side for very specific brands of cigarettes (as well as said tea n coffee) and buy then in Mass amounts for his personal stash instead of getting them through the cortex's "store" like everyone else did. I was a bodyguard of sorts, nothing but wasted talent and had I known that my life would have ended up like this I would have stayed on that wretched desolate planet with my friend's corpse. Of course Commander Ren saw everything wrong with what I was doing, he saw me as one of his students and believed I deserved to be in the training room with them as well as on the battle field but to everyone else on the ship I was just another female to be used, and maker did I fucking hate it. The day Commander Ren found out I was male was very… awkward per se. I told him to stop and not to touch me the way he wanted to because he wouldn't have been happy with what he found below my belt. Let's just say he wasn't and he didn't acknowledge my presence for a solid 4 months after that. It hurt knowing one of your higher ups now possibly hated you. Even when he first talked to me it was only to tell me that hux wanted me on the bridge as soon as possible.

Running by the break room I made him a coffee as fast as possible trying not to spill it as I scuttled off down at least 10 hall ways and 3 lifts to get the bridge since I was all the way in the pits of the ship collecting paperwork. By the time I reached the bridge his coffee was at the temperature that he liked it at. Handing him his coffee I took a step back to salute him a bit 

"General Hux, you requested my presence sir?" 

"I know what happened yesterday" he said grumbling before he snatched the coffee from my hand as I gulped and looked at the commander for a wink of help

" Don't fucking look at him. My office.IMMEDIATELY"   
He snapped at me walking off to the way of his office as my tail tucked between my legs and I scurried after him, my face paler than usual while he was flushed, red and angry. I followed behind him silently, contemplating whether or not I wanted to heal the new wounds he would give me automatically. He liked keeping the less severe ones around, they were usually places where no one else could see, but he himself knew they were there and it was enough to bring him a small sense of joy or whatever it was that he experienced.  
When we arrived at his office he typed in his pin and let me go in first. Taking my usual seat I looked down at my boots in shame, what I did yesterday was just a minor accident, I spilled a coffee on some papers and had to reprint them but because I didn't get it right the first time he was pissed. My guess was that a stormtrooper saw what I had done and told him in order to get extra credits or rations, either was was honestly worth ratting me out for so it was understandable

"I don't pay you to zone out at my desk Myron…"

"You don't pay me at all sir… do the love slugs count as payment?" I asked genuinely concerned that the one food item, that actually filled me and gave me the type of nutrients I needed, could be revoked and I could starve to death

"No that's the one luxury I actually refuse to take from you considering in order for you to be a functioning worker you need the one thing no one here can provide you with." He muttered, huffing as if the the words he said tasted disgusting

"It's the usual this time, Myron," he said, pulling his chair back and taking out a cigarette to smoke. Tying my hair into a loose bun I carefully removed my cloak, shirt and undershirt before getting on my knees in front of him, my head bowed as I trembled in front of him. I heard him digging in the drawer for something before he grabbed my jaw and spit in my face.

"You better not move this time myron we aren't having another incident like last time, it's too much paperwork"

I nodded as he placed my head in his lap, I could hear the slight fizzing and crackling coming from the small tool before a freezing cold enveloped the entirety of my shoulder. Biting into my tongue I let out a faint harsh whine as the freeze slowly crept down my back and onto my other shoulder blade he moved away after dropping me fully to the floor. Curling into a ball and holding back sobs, I laid there forcing my body not to heal itself automatically so he could be happy. Within the first year of knowing me he had the small car lighter like thing made. Sadly instead of a burning hot it was enough to make my whole shoulder covered in a thick frostbite. The cold was one of the things that severely weakened me, it was enough to make my whole arm immobile for the rest of the day even though the frost wasn't on it. I laid on the floor breathing heavily as he nudged me into my usual sulk corner before putting his spare great coat on me. 

"You may heal yourself, you've been punished enough"  
Letting out a breath I didn't know I held in I stayed curled up whimpering as my body slowly healed itself.

When I woke back up I was where I usually was, stuffed under his desk so no one knew I was there, discarded like fuckin trash, at least I was dressed this time, crawling from underneath the desk, I huff and straighten my clothes out as much as I could. Thankfully General hux didn't mind wrinkled clothes after my punishments. Grabbing my datapad off of his desk I check it for notes, seeing one by the general I open it. 

Dear Myron,  
After you wake up and gather yourself please head to the medical bay per usual, you may retire for the day, I will see you in your quarters later tonight for further punishment  
Your general,  
Armitage Hux 

Letting out a small groan I head off to the medical bay so they could check my back for permanent damage. When they cleared me to go and I was off to my room. I kept my head as low as possible in hopes I wouldn't see any of the other apprentices and teachers on the floor but as luck would have it I walked right into Commander Ren who was outside my door. The blank surface of his mask always worried me but I could taste his emotions so I knew I was in the clear for now 

"Not even I know if you are in the clear tonight Myron, I heard the troubles in your head so I came to see if you were…. Okay. May I come in."

Nodding my head I typed my pin number in and the door opened into my medium sized room. There was my bed and a desk, my closet and a door to a bathroom with a shower. Nothing fancy, it was one of the smallest rooms on this floor because I felt most comfortable in it, what I was grateful for was the large window by my bed  
"I thought you would have liked it, although it was a guess I'm glad that you do. It was to make up for the small living quarters" he muttered sitting at my desk.   
"Thank you, it means a lot to me honestly"  
I say softly as I sat on my bed watching him   
"You wanted to talk though… what happened"

I ask tilting my head, my tail curling around me as I grabbed the brush on my bed and went through it a bit, that's when I heard it. It was both familiar and unfamiliar, both comforting and not, the sound of the locks on his helmet hissing as he removed it. Clearing his throat as he placed it on my desk I fidgeted slightly.   
"Don't worry I'm just here to talk...about you…..what are you? Supreme leader Snoke never told any of us and Alder refused to let me in and tell me" Alder, poor Alder having to go through the pain of the digging all to hide what I was, my oldest and closest school mate and the other survivor on what he called was the void. Even though it wasn't a fucking void it damn sure felt like one to us.  
"Myron don't stall… you know how stalling makes me feel. I won't hesitate to dig through your head as much as I don't hesitate to dig through a prisoners and you've seen me do that"  
Gulping I stand up and dig under my bed for two thickly written journals  
.   
"Everything about what I am is in here sir, the only other person that knows what I am is Alder and Hux since he beat it out of me, snoke didn't care as long as I served under him"

He sat there reading the first few pages of the first notebook. It said why my parents separated me from my clutch and left me with the Jedi, it explained that I wasn't human and fed on emotions,feelings and even actions at times and the main ones that I needed was love and affection and at times hate. It said how to care for me and a bit of history on my species. It was everything he wanted to know in two nice books. He read at least ten pages before putting it down and looking at me. Mulling over a few things, his thoughts a silent whisper in my head but loud and imposing in his own.  
"I'm sorry for saying silent for so long sir. I wasn't expecting my history and species to be important since I was assigned to the general as soon as I got on the ship."

"Yes well… you won't be soon, I'm going to have snoke reassign you since Hux won't do it himself and you are far too valuable to be waisted on a fucking ginger shit that treats you horrible for absolutely no damn reason. You'll start retraining as soon as possible"

He placed his helmet back back on before taking the books with him.  
I messed up  
I could tell  
The feeling of dread and panic washed over me and I knew Hux wasn't going to just do a simple beating tonight when he finds out what I told the commander.  
I was the one that chose to be partnered with Hux, the only one that knew that were Snoke and Alder.  
I knew Hux wasn't going to be happy when he came in later. Letting out a sight and laying down, I stare out into space in panic before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed Hux's personality a bit  
> From irrationally angry to whatever the fuck this is

Waking up to the feeling of cool leather caressing my cheek was honestly comforting, to most it wouldn't have if they knew who's glove it was. Rolling over I look up at him with a groggy half awake smile before placing a hand over his.   
"Ren seemed pissed when I passed him in the hallway. He looked like he was going to kill me...which is surprising considering we're somewhat getting along now." He says shaking his head as if he was exhausted.

Getting up I slowly changed into a thin nightgown before getting on the bed. Moving around I pressed my back up against the window so he could have room to lay down next to me. Looking at him I watched him take his coat off, his gloves, his shirt and his shoes before changing into a pair of pajama bottoms he had in my closet before he walked over and layed down with me, pulling me close to his chest as I nestled my head under his chin. He stayed silent as he combed his fingers through my messy hair with a sigh. "Kylo wants to get me reassigned, he said that I'm worth more than just being a paperboy for you" I whispered my voice coming out shaky and broken, and even though I was hoping for an answer he stayed silent, choosing to continue running his fingers through my hair.  
"He took my books and I'm scared, not even you took them the first time you read them, hell it's been years and I haven't even read them fully" I mumbled into his chest.   
"It'll be okay, Snoke knows you chose to be assigned to be so I doubt he'll change your position, me and Snoke are close enough that he trusts a flicker of my choices. Sleep for tonight, there will be no punishments"

Nodding my head and letting out a small yawn I smile softly as he moves my tail to wrap around his leg. Opting on the electronic cigarette he had in his pocket then the pack in his coat he turned it on and idly smoked. Something about it was comforting,the way he smoked… long and drawn out while in thought.  
"Sir… I'm sorry for yesterday I didn't mean to-"  
"Don't apologize, honestly I could care less, I just wanted a reason to hurt you, I was stressed about something that Captain phasma had said to me and needed to take some anger out" he sighed and for the love of everything I felt him roll his eyes while all I could do was nod. After a while of me laying there unable to sleep, he rolled me over to face the window, pressing up against my back as he propped himself up on his elbow while using his other hand to leisurely smoke my cigarette in between holding me. Letting out a small purr of content at the position change I grabbed one of the many pillows on the bed to hug it close to my chest before he pulled my head back with my hair. He was staring out the window when he blew the smoke out his nose before looking down at me. He kissed my chin,the tip of my nose,each cheek and my forehead before placing a chaste kiss on my mouth with a small hum of appreciation. His hand moved from my hair to my neck, gripping it lightly before he moved away a bit and forced my face back to facing the window, his hand still on my throat.

We laid there relaxing up until 11, him idly smoking his cigarette and petting my head, whispering small words of praise as he kissed my neck. "You're such a small little thing honestly,if it wasn't for your training and having the force you could be so easily hurt. I wonder, if you didn't get here the way that you did...would there have been a way we met." I opened my mouth to answer him when there was a harsh banging on the door. Sitting up in a panic I watched as Hux rolled over and got up to open the door. He had stopped smoking at least an hour and a half ago but once he opened the door to let Alder and Kylo in the electronic cigarette was back out as he removed his clothes from the chair to put in the closet silently. As the two shuffled in with kylo taking the chair and Alder sitting on my desk after making sure there was nothing on the table. All three boys were in nothing but pajama pants and I had no clue how any of them could walk around with barely anything on since it was almost constantly cold. Sitting up better as Hux sat next to me leaning against the glass of the window.  
"Is this an intervention of sorts… it's kinda silent and awkward" I said pulling my nightgown over my legs a bit more  
"What are you right now Myron"  
I looked up at him gulping awkwardly, I didn't know how to reply, I had the body of a female with the junk of a man and not even a human man which made it even more awkward.  
"You can be honest Myron, Alder explained that your gender changes at times"  
Nodding my head I bit my finger a bit. "I uh… have a girl body but….the part of a guy, so I guess both" I sat there stumped on how to explain. "I'm still a girl though…" I muttered messing with my nightgown more. "I'm sorry you caught me a tad bit off guard that day, I didn't expect you to see me like that"  
He shrugged "I had to bring it up. I couldn't stay quiet about it, I knew it was hurting you, I'm sorry. We also came in here to say say you didn't eat and we're dragging you to the cafeteria to eat a late dinner"  
I waved him off blushing "I don't really need to eat often sir, I'm not really hungry. You both being in here is feeding me a bit so I'll be okay"   
They nodded before Alder piped up "Myron… Quick question, uh… what is he doing in here?" Alder pointed at hux as if he was an anomaly and not an actual person. "We were talking is all" I muttered, messing with my hair a bit before Alder stood up, "if that's all Kylo I think we should leave. It's late and we all have work tomorrow" He said tapping kylos shoulder before he took the hint and got up along with Alder and left. "that was awkward…" I said sighing before laying back down only this time on my back to look up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I'm heading to my room, goodnight Myron" he stood up grabbed his stuff and walked out the door almost as quickly as they left.


	3. Chapter 3

I laid there alone for hours until my alarm rang and I got out of bed, I took a quick hot shower before I got dressed, and just waited. I waited until my second alarm rang and I was ready to go, grabbing my data I checked my notifications and with a sigh I headed to 'the meeting room'. I shuffled sadly to the room but partially fast you could say.   
It was hard to explain the boys to people if I'm honest. Outside they were sporadic and violent and loud at times when in reality they are mellow and silent. They were deadly when quiet and no one knew. Usually Hux was silent and calculative but yesterday wasn't like him at all so whatever phasma said must have made him pissed. Walking into the room with an air of confidence I hold in a breath as the face of Snoke hovered in the hologram. I bowed to him gently before standing up straight.   
"Supreme Leader Snoke, how are you today, master " I said softly with a small smile, my hands trembling and sweaty behind my back as I stood next to Commander Ren, General Hux and Commander Smaug(Alder) at full attention.   
"Commander Ren says you and Hux are distracted, I expected better from you of all people Myron after all it was I who saved you" He sneered looking down at me as if I was a disappointment.   
"I assure you my Lord we are far from distracted. Me and the General have been hunting down engineers to work on star killer and so far we have 5 of the 6 that we need sir, I promi-"  
"SILENCE. You do not talk back to me like this, If we say you and General Hux have been distracted then you have been." Flinching I stepped back before I felt it… well my body moved before my brain caught up. I hit the door from more than halfway across the room and it took me at least half a minute before my brain registered the pain and I let out a whine. Slowly standing up I grabbed my arm and let out a low hiss before walking back and standing in line.   
"Apologies my Lord, I didn't mean to disrespect you." I whispered, my head bowed and tail tucked between my legs  
"Everyone, leave I'd like to talk to Myron alone please" he seemed aggravated as the three left along with everyone else in the room. 

I stood up straight from cowering and cracked my back and arm as I healed it slowly. "Apologies Supreme Leader, I wasn't expecting Ren to call you"  
"He wants you transferred from Hux to him, how do you feel about that Myron. I'm pretty sure you are disappointed, but I think moving you to be with Kylo would be best child." He said shaking his head, flaring up I stomp my foot like a child.   
"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO" I screamed huffing and whining that it wasn't fair that I had to transfer, it wasn't fair because I came here for one reason and one reason alone and it was NOT to train with that brat kylo.  
" I trained with you for 7 years on top of the 17 I did at the academy, i don't need more training, I'm skilled enough as it is. You made me train harder the Kylo, you dumped me back on that planet to train and I had NO FOOD! It's not fair. I believe it's my time to relax a bit and feed. You promised!!" I cried, stomping my foot again in anger.  
He sighed and shook his head "you're being transferred, effective immediately. Goodnight Myron" 

Letting out a scream I storm out the room and shove past Alder and Hux and head straight for Ren before spitting at him. "You are nothing but a bastard and I will never obey you, or see you as my master ,Kylo Ren." I hissed before stomping down the hall, when I hit the corner I leaned there out of sight. I heard Alder mutter something about me being a spoiled brat and to ignore what I said, something about how with enough beatings that I'll listen. Huffing I just...left, I walked, wondering and backtracking for at least 3 hours before I was finally calm and could breathe properly without wanting to cut someone in half and even then I decided to head off to my room for another shower.   
The water was boiling hot when I stepped in, I felt the heat seeping into my bones as the minutes passed. I felt empty and upset and my training, starting tomorrow I guess, was going to be absolutely hell so i needed to relax and de-tense as much as possible to get ready for tomorrow's hours of torture. I sat there for a while longer before I gave in and got out of the shower. When I finally got dressed after a hot minute of crying I got dressed and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I hated everything and I felt sick to my stomach as I walked the halls to the large empty room that was filled with the higher ups and the other force sensitives that were assigned to this base. Honestly I didn't know what to call them, I knew for a fact that I was a pass around pet/ bodyguard that was strong but honestly that's it. At least now I'll be respected as a person and as one of the other force using emotional fucks on this floating death canon.  
This was the usual character trope thing, the outcast that doesn't know where to sit in the lunchroom after causing a scene in class and I have to sit in the back of the place away from everyone else or in my room. By the time I got half way in Alder stopped me   
"General Hux and Commander Ren want you in Hux's office, they already have your lunch". Sighing I nodded before trudging my way up to Hux's office like a kicked dog which I was about to be considering I blew up in their faces like that. Knocking on the door once I got there I gripped my tail, watching the door slide open I walked in.  
"Are you finally calm now?" Looking up I stare at Ren's neck instead of his face and with a sad nod.  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you" looking at him I flinch. He looked pissed, watching him stand up and get a little too close to me, I choke on a breath of air before he backhanded me and I was on the floor gasping for breath. I stayed down, too scared to get up since it would have been seen as an act of defiance and I was not going to get hit again. Whimpering as I felt him stepping on my side I let out a sharp cry and he moved his foot to step on my face.  
"Would you look at that, Alder was right, hit and a bit and she turns into your bitch. I can see when she was scurrying after you everywhere Armitage she's like a useless dog. You think she let Snoke do this to her?" He let out a laugh as he sat down, his boot still pressed into my face while he watched me with a slight smirk on his face while Hux sat silently, slowly eating his food as if what Ren was doing to me was nothing.  
"That's because what I am doing to you IS nothing, I could be worse but Alder told me to be gently with you... although...he isn't here now is he and Hux said I could have a little fun with you as long as I don't freeze you to death"   
I looked up at Hux with pleading eyes begging for him to call off Ren only to feel the sting of rejection and almost abandonment as Hux gave him to signal to continue as Kylo took his gloves off.


End file.
